Pizza Date
by socallucky
Summary: Davis orders his pizza "shaken, not stirred" on a date with Kari that settles a bet...


Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon, gosh darn it—and I don't intend making several (million) dollars just writing a story about them.

I'm really bored after finals (which I all aced as a matter of fact* hee, hee), so I decide to write a story about the 2nd Generation Digi-Destined…the story is really stupid, I know…but insane things can happen when people are bored (also when their fingers are frozen over the keys because of the lovely, dreary rain and freezing weather)…

Pizza Date

"C'mon, Kari!" Davis called."We made a bet that if I defeated three of Ken's ugly monsters in a week, you and Gatomon were going to be my and Veemon's love slave for the three weeks!"

"Davis," Kari sighed."I said _I_ was going to go on a date with you over the course of three weeks, not be your love slave.Gatomon had nothing to do with this and neither did Veemon…"

A few days ago, Kari said that in order for someone to earn a date with her, they had to prove themselves to her…and regretted it.Knowing that it was impossible for Davis and his Digimon pal to defeat three of Ken's evil Digimon (since sometimes they can't find one of those monsters between two-three weeks at a time), Kari finally made a deal with Davis that she would go out with him if he defeated three of Ken's monsters on his own.Presently, she and Davis were on something she expected to do with T.K., on a…on a…on a…DATE.Although Davis was sweet enough to give her flowers on the date, Kari still believed that Davis was just a jerk most of the time.

"Okay, okay," Davis said."I promise you that this is going to best date you are never going to forget Kari!"

Kari groaned and grimaced."Well," she said glumly."What exactly are we going to do on this 'unforgettable romantic date'?"

"We're going to my house," Davis said, "and watching one of my ultimate favorite movies of all time—with action for me, and romance for you…James Bond and were also going to have some really good pizza!"

"Oh, wonderful," Kari replied dolefully as she was dragged by Davis by her arm.She usually liked James Bond movies, but she the thought of watching one of the James Bond movies with Davis on a…on a…on a…date…it woefully became her least favorite movie of all time."Just what I need," she added."Watching a bunch of terrorists getting money and taking over the world and some dude whose ego is as big as yours saves the day and always getting the girl…"

"C'mon, Kari," Davis said."I thought you enjoyed James Bond movies!"

"Until now, Davis," she replied."Until now…"

Ignoring what she had said (or was too excited to hear about her complaints), Davis continued to drag her into his house to watch the movie.

"So which Bond movie are we watching?" asked Kari with a little bit of peppiness and excitement in her voice.

"Oh, were watching my favorite one," Davis answered."_Tomorrow Never Dies_.It's the coolest one ever and the Asian girl in it is really, really, really ho-" Davis HAD stopped himself when he thought about what he was about to say (wow!He does?Since when?). Kari raised one of her eyebrow."I mean, uh," Davis started."The invasion hurl in the movie are really, really, really…uh, holly!Yeah!Holly…"

"Right…Davis," Kari said strangely."Whatever.Let's watch."

Davis made a quick dash to his room to grab the movie, but when taking the movie out of its box, he took it out very slowly, as if it were made of eggshells.When Kari began to look impatient, Davis hastily and carefully inserted the tape and pressed "Play" on the VCR.

"Here we go," Davis said, plopping down on the couch next to Kari.The two of them watched the amazing action sequences in the beginning of the movie, and to Davis' delight, Kari was in deep awe of _Tomorrow Never Dies_, as he hoped she would be…He was about to put his arm around her shoulders ever so slightly until he sees James Bond in the movie eating dinner with one of the two "Bond girls," and realized that he had…forgotten to order the pizza.Kari's reaction?

"Davis!" Kari cried."You said this was to be the best dates I have ever had, but it ended up being the date where end up the most hungry, right?" 

"Uh, sorry, Kari," Davis said sheepishly."I'll order right now…pause the tape so I don't miss a thing."

"All right," Kari said, exasperated."I'll pause the tape, but order quick so we can eat and see James Bond!He's soooo totally cool…"

"Sure, Kari," Davis said, after pausing the tape.He sprinted to the phone in the kitchen and dialed the Pizza Place's number, and asked what Kari wanted.

"Pepperoni and mushrooms, please," Kari said."Hurry up, Davis, I want to see what Bond does in this scene!It's when he has his martini 'shaken not stirred' part…"

"Okay," Davis said.Suddenly, an idea popped in his head, a way to impress Kari.He moved closer to the living room where they were watching the movie, so that Kari would overhear him order the pizza.

"Hello, Pizza Palace," the order taker said."Name and address?"Right away, Davis knew it was one of the girls in school who had a very annoying crush on him.

"Marie?Marie Tsuneyoshi?" asked Davis.

"This is she," the order taker said."How can I help you, sir?"

"This is MOTOMIYA," Davis said with a horrible British accent."DAVIS MOTOMIYA.Better known as 007.556 Rainbow Avenue."

"Davis!" Marie cried."Hi!How are you doing? Are you calling to check up on me?"

"As a matter of fact, Marie," Davis said candidly."I'm on a date with Kari.Hey, do you mind if I called you 'Q' and you called me 007 or Mr. Bond?"

"Uh, sure" Marie responded, obviously disappointed and puzzled."What would like to have on the pizza, uh…Mr. Bond?"

"A large with pepperoni and mushrooms, and that's as far as this relationship is going to get." Davis responded, continuing his terrible mimic of James Bond's voice."And I'll have my pizza SHAKEN NOT STIRRED, Q."

"Uh, okay," Marie said quizzically."Do you want anything else?Perhaps a desert?My treat…"

"I shall not be swayed by your sweet words," Davis declared confidently and adamantly.

"Uh…sure," the order taker said quizzically.

"So it's a large with pepperoni and mushrooms and uh…shaken, not stirred…uh, right, um, 007?" Marie asked.

"Again, with a little more OOMPH this time, Q," Davis replied.

"Uh…sure," Marie said."A large pepperoni and mushrooms, shaken, not stirred."

"Hmm, I wonder what I should do about cleaning that I soiled last week going to the bathroom, and trimming those nose hairs?" Davis thought out loud.

"What?!" Marie cried, spaced out.

"Oh, where was I?" Davis asked."Oh right, the pizza."Davis then gave a worried performance of a British voice."Oh I have to ask, Q.Do we get to keep the pizza box?Do you have pizza and maintenance and repair too?"

"Uh, yes, Da- I mean, Mr. Bond," Marie said with a puzzled air.

"Good," Davis said."Have the pizza supply delivered to my home, Q."

"That will be 11.99 plus tax," Marie said.

"Ooh," Davis said, still mimicking a British accent."That's sounds complicated.I hate math."

"All you need is $13, Da- I mean, 007," Marie said."Will that be all?"

":: snicker :: Well, we'll find out, won't we?" Davis said with his horrifically awful "James Bond" voice."Remember,we never had this conversation, Q." _Click._Davis hung up the phone before Marie said anything else.

Kari, stunned after she heard the whole conversation, nudge herself slightly towards the opposite end of the couch where Davis plopped himself at.Davis, impressed by his performance, and confident that Kari will think he was super cool, worried a little when he saw Kari's face turning white as he pressed "Play" on the remote control for the VCR.

"Uh, Kari," Davis started with a British accent he still couldn't shake off."Are you okay?"

"Um, Davis," she said, petrified."I don't think I feel so well…I'm going to go home now…"She quickly piped up and stood up, grabbing her pink jacket and white bag.

"But Kari!" Davis complained."The movie's not finished, and we haven't eaten yet…"

"Davis," Kari said."I don't think I'll miss it all that much. Good night…"She walked out on out to the front door and headed for her house.

_What the heck did I do wrong?Was it the movie?Was she mad because I forgot to order the pizza? _Davis thought.He decided not to give it anymore thought, and slumped into the couch, shrugged, and continued to watch _Tomorrow_ _Never_ _Dies_._Oh well, more pizza for me…_he thought to himself.

Meanwhile with Kari…upon reaching her house, Kari started to think about what had happened with Davis at the Motomiya residence.When she reached her room, talking to Gatomon about the whole date, she vowed to never see another James Bond movie ever again…

Okay, I'll admit that's the dumbest story I've ever written in my whole life.Comments?Complaints?Concerns about my mental health? Pizza with mushrooms (yum!)?All reviews are welcome, and all are welcome to e-mail me at [socal_lucky@hotmail.com][1]!Toodles! 

__

   [1]: mailto:socal_lucky@hotmail.com



End file.
